Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks and devices typically communicate with one another using channels that correspond to a licensed spectrum of radio frequencies (also referred to herein as “LTE channels”). Recently, however, LTE in the Unlicensed Spectrum (LTE-U) and License Assisted Access (LAA) are being developed with the aim of apply LTE communication standards to other radio frequency spectrums. An example of such a spectrum includes the 5 Gigahertz (GHz) Unlicensed Spectrum for WiFi and Other Unlicensed Uses set forth by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) of the United States of America.
LTE-U and LAA technologies may often be implemented using small cell devices that operate as enhanced node Bs (eNBs) but with much smaller coverage areas (often on the order of tens of meters in diameter). In some scenarios, a network device, such as a repeater device or an LTE Relay Node, may be used to extend the coverage area of a small cell device by a few meters. A repeater device may extend the coverage area of the small cell device by simply rebroadcasting the signal from the small cell device. An LTE Relay Node, on the other hand, may increase the coverage range of a small cell device to operate the small cell device in a more active and independent manner. For instance, an LTE Relay Node may receive, demodulate, and decode a signal from the small cell device, and then retransmit a new signal using the same band as the small cell device (for in-band communications) or in a separate band (for out-of-band communications).